TZDL2007
TZDL2007 is the first official duel tournament hosted by Mobius and Dollmaker, and the second biggest to date in overall entrants and attendance. It is the first TZDL to introduce the B/R list. TZDL2007 is also the debut of many of TZDL's prominent veterans such as Lust, Mouse, Ru, Mystic, Ares, and Argryia as well as the traditional preliminary arena Wheat Field. The tournament boasted a very adventitious and robust activity with plenty of participation from RPGChat's arena fighters. The tournament is the benchmark in which rulings were strongly enforced and the first ever OHK in TZDL took place. __TOC__ Darth Torimo A user by the name of Darth Torimo entered TZDL as entrant 13 and originated from Myspace. The original draft of the character featured faster than light abilities particularly melee capabilities and a force choke. The profile was issued a few inquiries for changes but were met with hostility. The profile sheet would eventually be changed to suit TZDL requirements after much debate in private messages. The player will enter his first match in prelims against participant 14 Axium Vlor. The match proceeded after their introductions with Darth Torimo utilizing a "Force Choke" autohit upon Axium. He was inquired about this action as a violation of the rules, but contested with the notion that such a technique is easy to block. It was refuted that since it "was around his neck" that it constituted as an autohit, but Darth Torimo argued by posting a log of a private conversation he engaged with his myspace roleplayers. They claimed the tournament administration had no idea how to run the tournament and such a manuever was deemed legal by them ergo legal elsewhere. Darth Torimo will eventually be disqualified for repeated disurptions of the tournament, failure to follow rules, cheating, and instigating or inciting an issue with non-participating entities. He'll continue once more with a final log in Private Message with Mobius before being removed from TZDL proper. This allowed Axium Vlor to advance. First OTK in TZDL Match 05 or otherwise Ares vs Psycko Ducky TZDL2007 preliminaries featured the first recorded OTK. The introduction in this match set both players in the wheat field away from the road as Ares activated Vodin Kindra's aura in a neutral state whereas his opponent appeared by a silo near the barn. Psycko Ducky had initiative and decided to play offensively by walking to Vodin Kindra with a ladle to bash him. He'll chain this action along with further advancing to flank his opponent's right side. Ares will have his 2nd turn block the ladle with his sword and upon the proximity of his opponent activated the hostile state of his aura. The aura explosion from Vodin Kindra will kill Billiam Moskie in an official classified One Turn Kill. There are several factors determining the ruling that were placed against Psycko Ducky as originally and with any match he is allowed to respond. Billiam Moskie is a character made entirely of plastic whereas Vodin Kindra is a vampiric phoenix with an aura that has two states: neutral (does nothing but just exist) and hostile (the current neutral aura becomes volatile and ionized gas: plasma). The default temperature of plasma depends upon electron temperature related to ionized energy, and cold plasma alone is thousand degrees Celsius. The effects in which Ares described the plasma from his profile sheet and actions taken in character is consistent with extreme temperatures while the default melting point of plastic set as hundreds degrees Celsius. The ladle attack from player 1 (Psycko Ducky) was in committed suspension and established by Player 2 (Ares) by blocking the attack. This will resolve the ladle due to commitment and bear to question if the further movement of Player 1 resolves during or after the plasma ignition. Psycko Ducky replied in his 2nd post canceling his movement and establishing Ares' defenses; however, the player will describe his character's skeleton being composed of depleted uranium. This will be contested by the judges upon an investigation in his profile sheet. The investigation concluded with no evidence supporting Psycko Ducky's counter-argument to withstand the Plasma Aura of his opponent and violated the rules of TZDL by utilizing properties no in his character submission. Psyko Ducky's actions in character resulted in an OTK ruling favoring Ares since his character and author do acknowledge the actions of the other party resolving (aura explosion and movement cancel). The movement cancel Psyko Ducky performed was a cancel from the flanking advance to being stationary hence the sword blocked the ladle as he acknowledged which put him in distance of Ares' attack. Billiam will not have been given permission to include Depleted Uranium as part of his skeleton; thus, the actions he took occurred without meeting the requirements of an EOD for his infraction. First Grudge Match M7 or known as Decoy vs Psycho Echeon is TZDL's first introduction into enabling grudge matches of TZDL2007 and is Decoy's debut with Mitsu Mazono. The grudge were over a 5 year drama involving personal issues between both parties that, by request, wanted to settle their dispute in totality. This game will be the only TZDL match to be tailored specifically to the throw-back of their roleplaying history as the stage for this preliminary match was not the wheat field. This is also known as the second OTK in TZDL history. The settings for the stage was created in particular to meet the characters in a location called "Gimlock Northern Mountains" from a roleplay both players are known to be involved in during the original zones on Compuserve; hence, the choice was sentimental by nature to Decoy having a fondness for Gimlock, and one where his opponent is familiar with by picking a geolocation Decoy's character (Ryuku Yamo) is notorious for favoring. The stage, an enormous exaggeration of an ayers rock formation, featured a winter like environment through a swirl chasm overlooked by a level plateau at its apex covered in snow 20+ miles above sea level. Both players were positioned at the snowy summit. Psycho Echeon was given first attack. Throughout the fight both players made critical mistakes which includes Godmodding, Meta-Gaming, Ambiguity, and desyncing chronology. It will be the final grudge match to ever be officialized until TZDL2017 due to the amount of ooc arguments and drama it generates. The fight ruling favored Decoy only by virtue of having few strikes than his opponent (2 to 3). The latter whom never obliged the requested EOD issued to him resulted in an OTK. Psycho Echeon was given first attack and after his introduction opted to neither attack nor defend sitting on a chair facing away from his opponent. Mitsu will appear in an undisclosed location close enough to communicate with his foe and in Decoy's 1st post attacks by firing his gun into his opponent neck. Psycho Echeon's will be out of Position to properly address his adversary upon lacking adequate defenses as extrapolated by his profile sheet. Lust vs Vincent Catanuma: Championship M8 originally apropos Quarter Finals but officially slotted as the championship finals when many QF participants disappeared. Vincent Catanuma and Silhouette of Apathy were the only two remaining players actively completing their match, and since on other opponent remained to be queued their match will rightfully be declared the finals. They'd compete in the Ruined City where Lust will win against his opponent Vincent despite contention. The disputes from both players originated when Vincent attempted to rush his opponent for a pure melee offense. Lust's character remained in position utilizing the environment around him to makeshift a suitable weapon that complemented with his poison abilities; a severed arm of a dead NPC. Vincent neared for punching strike but exchanged blows with Lust's severed arm weapon. Lust describe the Properties of his attack to be accelerated due to his poison powers and intoxicate his adversary after contact. Vincent's committal to rushing his opponent and suspended first attack allowed his opponent to chain many Tells before retaliating with an attack of his own. This resulted in Vincent inadequately responding since he was out of position and was cited a EOD to fix his post. Vincent will utilize the EOD and attempt to grapple Lust in response to his opponent's counterattack. He'd use his psychic powers to enhance his physical feats to mitigate any damage he might receive though his character will be unaware of the severed arm's poisonous side effects. Vincent will contest Lust's counter attack repeatedly in private because of its severity and having already established contact with his own character. Catanuma will edit his post repeatedly to find some conceivable defense to withhold Lust's toxic effect but resulted to Meta-Gaming by "accidentally" warding off physical contact with a discrete barrier after making physical contact. He'll be ruled against due to multiple infractions which resulted in a victory for Lust. Lust will be considered the first TZDL champion. Results After Math Several issues raised throughout the tournament involving nondescript power Properties not established anywhere nor in profile sheets, balance of Ares' plasma aura, Darth Torimo, Vincent's constant EOD citations, and the grudge match. Players disputed the then Ban & Regulation list as ambiguious since it was the only ruleset at the time for the tournament. Certain players will elaborate on the inherent properties of specific powers not established anywhere else and try to push for a Default status on said ability to bypass regulation; however, more legitimate concerns involved proper defining of specific terminologies not clear in or common in Play-By Post nomenclature. Lokanas will approach Mobius in 2008 about the previous tournament which facilitated a need to create a much more precise rule-set. This introduced the Definition List to function purely to explain or clarify terminology. TZDL2008 did not meet a proper membership quota to justify passing sign ups, but the Definition List remained as the league's staple charter to support the current B/R. The official Definition List will run from TZDL2007 to TZDL2012 serving both as the quantifiable power/ability regulatory etymology and ruling addendum, and since been retired in place of a streamline B/R introduced in TZDL2017. The latest method of combining a small definition of specific requirements to meet a banned or regulated act while shortening the overall list itself for wider player accessibility. Category:TZDL